Wanna get home ?
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Une enquête du NIS.  oui oui, NIS    Deux adorables petites bouilles face à un Gibbs un peu perdu.
1. Chapter 1

**Début d'une nouvelle fanfiction NCIS. Ne soyez pas choqués. Ca ira. Et je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic, c'est juste que... j'étais très tentée. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si l'intro est très courte. Bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous.**

Paupières closes, sa main serrant celle de la petite fille à côté de lui pour la rassurer, le gamin respirait à peine. Respirer faisait du bruit. Et au moindre bruit, ils se feraient embarquer. Et ils ne voulaient pas se faire embarquer. La petite fille pleurait, de grosses larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses petites joues rondes. Elle tremblait aussi, de peur et de froid. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main sur la sienne et elle vint se coller tout contre lui. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. Mais lui, il voyait quand même ce qui se passait. Il distinguait un peu plus que les silhouettes, et voyait mieux que les Autres. Ses yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle ne le gênait plus. Enfin, il devait reconnaître que, les yeux fermés, il n'y voyait pas plus qu'eux. La petite fille tremblait encore contre lui. Elle avait peut-être faim aussi. Mais pour ça, il ne pouvait rien faire. Lui aussi il avait faim. Lui aussi il avait froid. Lui aussi il avait peur. En fait, il ne pouvait rien faire. La petite fille ne le savait pas. C'était pour ça qu'elle restait à côté de lui. Parce qu'elle pensait que lui, il pourrait faire quelque chose. Et aussi, sans doute, parce qu'ils étaient seuls.

-J'ai peur...

La toute petite voix fluette ressemblait à peine à un murmure, mais pour lui, c'était audible. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait collé son visage contre son cou, et que chacune de ses respirations lui réchauffaient la peau. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, les larmes de la petite fille lui coulant dans le cou, mouillant son t-shirt. Il espérait que sa petite respiration allait se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir. Elle était tétanisée par l'angoisse. Il lui frotta timidement le bras, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Ils étaient assis contre un mur humide, attachés par un bras à un tuyau bizarre et tout froid. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Juste attendre.

Soudain, il y eut un claquement : on venait d'ouvrir la lourde porte métallique. La petite fille sursauta contre lui et ses cheveux lui voletèrent dans le visage. Son coeur accélèra. Celui de la petite fille aussi, certainement. Le peu de lumière qui entra dans la pièce lui brûla la rétine. Il n'aimait pas trop ça, mais ça lui permettait de se rappeler qu'il y avait _dehors_. Elle, elle n'aimait pas du tout. Elle préférait quand il faisait tout noir que d'avoir mal à la tête. Elle était tout petite. Et son petit corps était tout chaud contre le sien. Il sentait ses veines battre contre sa main. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que, même sans le vouloir, ils se touchaient. Quelque part, c'était rassurant. Ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir un jour. Si tout restait chaud. S'ils restaient assez longtemps l'un contre l'autre, peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire du chaud dans toute la pièce. Peut-être que toutes les larmes de la petite fille allait remplir la pièce et qu'ils pourraient flotter jusqu'en haut ? Ou mourir. C'était peut-être bien de mourir. Il faudrait qu'il demande à sa maman, quand il la reverrait. Elle, elle savait. Elle savait pleins de choses. Et puis, elle, elle était morte. Elle pourrait lui dire si c'était bien ou pas, quand elle reviendrait d'être morte. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que sa maman était partie pour être morte. Il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement, mais elle avait loupé la kermesse de l'école et ça, c'était forcément que ça faisait longtemps. Il ferma encore les yeux et espéra très fort que le monsieur qui avait ouvert la porte allait partir, parce qu'il était très grand. Bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse protéger la petite fille. Mais le monsieur se contenta de jeter un oeil et de sortir. Il referma la porte derrière lui et le petit garçon soupira. La porte grinçait très fort, mais ça le rassurait. Il préférait être enfermé que d'être avec les Autres.

La petite fille fit par s'endormir et, alors qu'il se sentait très seul, le petit garçon se mit à espérer très fort que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Si possible, un monsieur très fort avec une grosse moustache et une belle voiture. Magnum était très fort, il saurait quoi faire lui. Oui, il voulait que Magnum vienne les sauver, lui et la petite fille qui parlait avec ses mains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Une petite suite avant de filer en cours. J'espère que ça plaira (et que ça répondra à ta question Abva^^)**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs était arrivé au travail en avance, encore une fois. Son patron n'était même pas là. Il soupira et s'installa à son bureau qui était encombré de rapports d'affaires à classer. Il s'empara de celui qui était en haut de la pile et commença à le feuilleter pour être au point quand Franks arriverait. Il n'était qu'un bleu, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être un poids. Ayant été sniper, il s'en sortait plutôt bien sur le terrain, mais quand il s'agissait de paperasserie et d'interrogatoires, il savait qu'il avait des progrès à faire. Il tournait les pages, en apprenant un peu plus à chaque paragraphe. Une vieille enquête sur la mort d'un marine dans un trafic de drogue. Il avait été torturé puis tué et jeter dans une benne à ordures. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir manqué cette affaire. A l'époque, il était encore dans l'armée. Gibbs reposa le dossier et avala une gorgée de café. Bien entendu, c'est ce moment là que choisi son téléphone pour sonner.

-Gibbs.

-Agent Fornell du FBI. Nous avons une affaire conjointe.

L'agent du NIS leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du FBI de partager les dossiers. Franks lui avait donné pour consigne de se méfier des autres agences.

-Et ?

Il était un peu sec, mais ce Fornell ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Et votre vigile refuse de me laisser rentrer.

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre et descendit par les escaliers, avalant les marches à toute vitesse. Quand il fut enfin à l'entrée, il rejoignit le vigile et lui fit signe de laisser passer l'agent du FBI. Il fut surpris de voir que l'homme avait son âge, mais conserva son masque impassible et remonta dans l'Open Space, suivit par le nouveau venu. Une fois arrivé à destination, Gibbs s'installa à son bureau et reprit sa lecture (et son café) comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Fornell. Mais il n'émit pas la moindre objection et attendit patiemment que l'Agent Franks ne se présente. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-On n'amène pas les animaux de compagnie au travail le bleu !

Franks descendait les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

-C'est un agent du FBI monsieur.

Fornell faillit sourire au « monsieur » : cela ne ressemblait pas à l'agent Gibbs. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vu plus qu'une demi-douzaine de minutes, il en était certain, cet homme était loin d'être du genre à plier sous l'autorité.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut, ton agent du FBI ?

Gibbs observa son mentor qui fouillait dans ses tiroirs, ignorant superbement Fornell.

-L'agent du FBI, il voudrait vous dire qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de vous pour une opération de sauvetage.

Cette fois, Jethro se retourna vers Fornell, perplexe. Bien entendu, il ne laissa rien paraitre. Et l'agent continua sur sa lancée.

-Il faudrait que vous nous ouvriez l'accès à la base militaire de Quantico.

-Vous n'y avez pas déjà accès ?

-Si, mais là, c'est différent. On voudrait accès aux zones d'expériences secret-défense.

Franks se contenta de lui rire au nez.

-Allez donc voir le directeur. Il est dans son bureau.

-Bien sûr.

Fornell monta les escaliers et disparut bientôt derrière la porte du bureau. Lui avait eu la politesse d'attendre que la secrétaire le fasse entrer. Mike Franks se tourna vers son bleu, passablement énervé et lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait entrer ?

-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?

-Rien. Mais la prochaine fois, fait preuve d'imagination.

Il soupira et prit son propre café qu'il vida d'une traite. Celui de Gibbs n'était pas vide, mais ce n'était sûrement pas son premier de la journée. Son bleu devait avoir de la caféine dans les veines, en place de l'hémoglobine, tellement il en ingurgitait. Ils se remirent à travailler jusqu'à ce que Fornell redescende et ne vienne se planter devant le bureau de Gibbs.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes le voisin de monsieur et madame Scuito ?

Le bleu releva immédiatement la tête, comme si Fornell venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau bouillante au visage.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

Quel rapport cela pouvait-il avoir avec leur affaire ? Etait-il possible que le FBI ait retrouvé le corps d'Abigail ? Gibbs sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Après Kelly et Shannon, ce serait donc Abby ? Il connaissait la petite fille : sa famille avait emménagée dans le quartier après avoir quitté la Nouvelle-Orléans. Un jour, elle avait traversé la haie en jouant à cache-cache et avait atterrit dans son jardin. Il buvait une bière, assit dans l'herbe. Ils avaient discuté. Lui venait d'apprendre la mort de sa femme et de sa fille deux semaines auparavant. Il était au bord du gouffre. Et cette petite fille débordante d'énergie lui avait redonné un peu de courage. Il avait fini par s'occuper d'Abby et aidait sa famille quand il fallait prendre des rendez-vous, les parents de la petite étant sourds. Il avait plus ou moins adopté cette gamine, et elle avait disparut. Il avait promis à ses parents de la retrouver, mais rien n'y faisait. Même en patrouillant avec ses collègues, il n'avait pas eu le moindre résultat. Et voilà que deux mois plus tard, ce type du FBI venait lui rappeler la douloureuse réalité.

-Parce qu'on a une piste.

Gibbs bondit de sa chaise.

-Dans le cadre d'une de nos enquêtes, nous avons découverts que des zones interdites d'accès sont mal surveillées. On a installé une surveillance et c'est assez fréquenté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Des allées et venues constantes. Et on a même vu un des hommes emporter des vêtements pour filles. Taille enfant. Or, dans la région…

-La seule gamine disparue est Abigail Sciuto.

Fornell acquiesça.

-Vous comprenez…

Gibbs était déjà en train de préparer son arme. Franks arrêta son geste.

-Dis donc le bleu, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

-A cette gosse bon sang ! Il faut aller la chercher !

-On va peut-être planifier la mission non ? Ton enthousiasme te causera du tort un jour Gibbs.

Jethro posa son arme. Il avait raison. Foncer droit dans le tas ne mènerait à rien. Il poussa un soupir de découragement. Fornell reprit :

-On a déjà une équipe de douze hommes. Si vous ajoutiez deux équipes, on serait largement assez…

Le regard de Franks le fit taire : ce n'était pas à lui de faire les suggestions, ni de donner les ordres. Il préféra se replier à côté de l'Agent Gibbs et attendit que Franks ne revienne du bureau du Directeur avec les ordres. Cette opération allait être compliquée, il se sentait déjà.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre. En pensant bien fort à vous. (Firesey, t'en pense quoi ? Pas trop de suspens pour toi Abby-Z ?) Un gros bisou à Inès et Shaumi (héhé^^) Bonne lecture.**

Magnum n'était pas venu. Magnum n'allait pas venir. Il l'avait compris maintenant : Magnum ne viendrait pas. C'était à lui de trouver une solution. C'était à lui de les sortir de là. La petite fille était assise à côté de lui, et elle regardait le noir. Elle avait l'air calme, par rapport à d'habitude. Elle ne disait rien, ni avec sa bouche, ni avec ses mains. Elle devait être fatiguée de toujours essayer de bouger. Lui savait que ça ne servait à rien de bouger. Ils avaient des menottes de policiers, comme dans les films. Et dans les films, quand le gentil il veut s'évader, il presse très fort sur sa main et hop ! il la sort de la menotte. Après, il casse la tête à tous les méchants et il s'en va avec son amoureuse et puis après même que c'est fini.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et là, il eut une illumination. Magnum ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Magnum lui avait montré comment on enlevait les menottes ! Un immense élan d'affection pour son héros s'empara de lui, et il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses petits bras. Au bout d'un moment et après de nombreux efforts, une petite main s'extirpa de la poigne métallique, suivit peu après par la seconde. Le petit croyait dur comme fer avoir réussi l'exploit de son héros, ignorant que pour cela, il aurait dû se déboiter le pouce. Il avait juste la chance d'être encore petit, et que les cartilages de ses poignets soient encore souples. Tout fier de lui, il regarda sa main et, même si le poignet menotté était écorché, il était content.

-Hé !

Il poussa doucement l'épaule de la petite fille qui se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Faut pas que tu bouges.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais il lui fallu un bon moment pour détacher la petite fille, et encore : il ne réussit pas à lui enlever l'entrave, mais il la fit marcher tout le long du tuyau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'affine assez pour qu'un coup de pied ne le casse. Il exultait. Il se sentait fort tout à coup, un peu comme un agent secret qui serait en mission. Comme James Bond. Sauf que la petite fille qui était avec lui était habillée et qu'elle était trop petite pour être une amoureuse. En plus, les amoureuses, c'est nul parce que ça fait des bisous qui collent sur la joue et ça veut tout le temps des fleurs.

-Viens.

La petite fille le regardait sans trop savoir si elle voulait le suivre ou pas. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il voulait que les gens l'aiment bien : il lui fit un grand sourire, un tellement grand que ça fait mal aux joues. Et cela fonctionna à merveille. Elle accepta de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'emmena un peu plus loin. Lui était ici depuis un bon moment. Assez longtemps pour ne plus savoir quel âge il avait exactement, et surtout, assez longtemps pour avoir déjà tenté de s'enfuir. Il savait qu'il y avait un trou dans le mur, mais un trou trop petit pour que les Autres puissent y aller. Un trou que, quand on était dedans, plus rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Alors il poussa la petite fille dans le trou. Elle se roula en boule et disparut derrière le mur. Personne ne la verrait, là où elle était. Et puis, comme ça, il pourrait voler les clefs au premier méchant qui viendrait et ils partiraient. Oui, il allait faire comme ça. Parce que c'était un bon plan.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Le NIS avait accepté de collaborer avec le FBI pour cette enquête. Même Franks, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'il était possible qu'une petite fille soit séquestrée en pleine zone secret défense. Ca faisait un choc. Un sacré choc. Le directeur avait donné son accord pour l'assaut, qui avait été planifié assez rapidement, grâce à la collaboration complète entre les deux agences et aux hommes choisis pour l'opération : uniquement les meilleurs. Bien sûr, Gibbs était du lot. Ils portaient tous un gilet pare-balle et étaient armés jusqu'aux dents : on ne rigolait pas avec la sécurité nationale, et encore moins avec la vie d'un enfant.

-On est bien d'accord : vous attendez le signal pour entrer ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien monsieur.

-Entendu.

Les troupes avaient été réparties un peu partout aux alentours, et des militaires avaient été réquisitionné pour l'occasion : on ne faisait pas les choses à moitié dans les Services. Des snipers étaient sur les toits les plus hauts, prêts à descendre les cibles ennemies. Hors de question de leur laisser ne seraient-ce qu'un pouce de terrain. Ils ne s'évaderaient pas.

Gibbs, lui, faisait partie de la seconde équipe d'intervention directe : ceux qui entrerait dans le bâtiment pour prêter main forte à la première vague d'assaut. Autrement dit, ceux qui arrivaient quand tout était fini pour ramasser les cadavres. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais les Autorités responsables avaient souligné l'importance pour la petite Abigail d'avoir quelqu'un de rassurant, qu'elle connaissait, auprès d'elle. Il respira à fond et patienta tandis que le responsable de l'opération envoyait la première équipe. Très vite, l'endroit se transforma en véritable champs de bataille.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Il y eut un d'abord un énorme « boom ! », puis des cris et le martèlement des pas sur le sol. Et enfin, le bruit d'une fusillade. Le petit garçon fut tétanisé par ce soudain changement dans son environnement. Tétanisé, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes. Magnum était venu ! Il se précipita vers le trou et rampa pour rejoindre la petite fille qui se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il la prit par le bras et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces pour la faire sortir. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, elle comprit le message et rampa hors de la cavité.

-C'est où qu'on va ?

Sa petite voix anxieuse était presque effrayante.

-Dehors.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune issue. Et que le bruit s'était arrêté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux petits durent cligner des yeux un moment avant de supporter la lumière. La petite fille cacha son visage dans le cou de son compagnon d'infortune et, quand celui-ci fut capable d'observer les nouveaux venus, il repéra un grand sec moustachu. Surpris, il tendit un index accusateur vers l'homme.

-Mais, t'es pas Magnum toi !


	4. Chapter 4

**Un nouveau chapitre sur Gibbs et les petits disparus. La plupart d'entre-vous savent parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas une fanfiction "courte" (même si les chapitres, eux, le sont^^). Ce n'est que le tout début de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à vous et merci ! Gros bisous**

Stupéfaits, Gibbs, Franks et Fornell fixaient les deux enfants qui leur faisaient face. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça. Et encore moins à ce qu'un petit garçon reproche à Franks de ne pas être Magnum. D'ailleurs, le petit paraissait sur la défensive. Il s'était placé devant la petite fille et semblait ne pas vouloir céder un pouce de terrain. Gibbs le dévisageait, surpris par la présence d'un deuxième gamin et, surtout, par son attitude protectrice. La petite fille jetait de petits coups d'œil furtif par-dessus l'épaule du garçonnet, et, tout à coup, elle poussa un petit cri strident. Le gamin se raidit instantanément et serra les poings. Il observait la petite équipe un air mauvais. Mais la gamine s'en moquait. Elle courut vers Gibbs et lui sauta dans les bras, sous le regard médusé du petit.

-Gibbs ! T'es venu !

Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Franks en profita pour s'approcher du gamin stupéfait. Inconsciemment, il conservait son air menaçant, naturel. Il ne pensait pas effrayer le garçon, mais c'est ce qu'il fit. Le petit n'en dit rien, mais Fornell et Gibbs remarquèrent qu'il était de plus en plus tendu, presque prêt à prendre la fuite. Il semblait à deux doigts de le faire quand Abby prit la main de Gibbs et fit les présentations, en désignant le petit garçon de sa main libre.

-C'est un ami.

Le petit garçon n'émit pas le moindre son, fixant toujours Franks comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre. Gibbs ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Deux enfants sauvés pour le prix d'un. Une bonne journée, somme toute.

-Salut mon grand. Je suis l'Agent Spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tu peux m'appeler Gibbs si tu veux.

Il espérait que le petit garçon lui dirait son prénom mais, à la place, il quitta Mike des yeux et se tourna vers lui. Il avait toujours l'air inquiet mais n'en dit rien. Il observait tout, scrutait les visages et semblait tout mémoriser. Un vrai petit détective. Il n'était pas très grand. Pas beaucoup plus qu'Abby en tout cas. Il devait avoir les cheveux châtains quand ils étaient propres, ce qui, évidement, n'était pas le cas, et ses yeux verts inspectaient chaque détail. Gibbs accepta de bonne grâce l'examen et fut rassuré quand, à la fin de celui-ci, le petit garçon s'approcha un peu. Il avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier Franks (peut-être à cause de l'autorité qu'il dégageait) mais Tobias et lui ne semblaient pas l'effrayer plus que ça. Abby, elle, ne se souciait de personne, toujours blottie dans ses bras. Elle occultait totalement la présence de Fornell et Franks. Peut-être même celle du gamin.

-Gibbs, c'est quand qu'on rentre ?

La petite voix lui fit mal au cœur. Elle était fatiguée, angoissée et voulait sans doute voir ses parents.

-Fornell, appelez monsieur et madame Sciuto. Le Bleu, tu t'occupes de la gamine.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils : Mike espérait vraiment garder le petit ? Il vit son patron s'agenouiller devant l'enfant.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-T'es pas Magnum.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ce môme a avec cet imbécile de Magnum !

Tout de suite, Fornell et Gibbs comprirent l'hérésie dont venait de faire preuve l'Agent le plus gradé. On ne brise pas les rêves d'un enfant. Et visiblement, le petit garçon le prit très mal. Il asséna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Franks qui s'était relevé et le regarda méchamment.

-D'abord toi, t'es en retard !

Il était clair qu'il leur en voulait de ne pas être venu les chercher plutôt. Tout à coup, Gibbs réalisa que, si la tête du petit ne lui disait rien, c'était sûrement parce que ça fait un moment qu'il avait disparu. Un poids sur le cœur, il souleva Abby. Le petit garçon se tourna immédiatement vers eux, pas très disposé à laisser quelqu'un emmener la petite. Franks, lui, ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là.

-Tu viens avec moi.

-Non !

Il tapa du pied, un grand coup sec, sur le sol bétonné et le son résonna dans toute la pièce. Gibbs fit signe à Franks. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire que le petit vienne avec lui ou pas ? Si c'était pour les interrogatoires, ça ne changerait rien. Un trajet en voiture n'allait pas empêcher l'enquête d'avancer. Franks céda et, en poussant un soupir, poussa le gosse vers Fornell et Gibbs.

-Allez, avance !

Fornell leva les yeux au ciel : Mike lui parlait presque comme à un suspect. Mais le petit se contenta de trotter pour rejoindre les deux agents. Tobias voulu lui passer une main dans les cheveux mais il esquiva et vint se flanquer contre la jambe gauche de Gibbs. Abby, toujours dans les bras de son protecteur, observait tout cela sans vraiment s'intéresser. Elle semblait plus captivée par le col de la chemise de son voisin. Ils passèrent devant les équipes d'intervention qui finissaient de remballer et le petit sautilla joyeusement quand il vit une fourgonnette du NIS. Il ne devait pas savoir ce que signifiait le sigle, mais il avait l'air d'aimer le véhicule. Fornell lui adressa un demi-sourire.

-On ne va pas monter dans celle-là mon petit gars. Nous, c'est celle-ci.

Il lui désigna une voiture banalisée gris souris qui ne sembla pas enthousiasmer autant le gamin, mais il examina tout de même les enjoliveurs en forme d'étoile avant d'acquiescer. Fornell se retint de rire : après autant de pression, il pouvait bien se permettre de trouver le gamin amusant, non ?

Franks prit d'office le volant, laissant Fornell prendre la place du mort. Il était évident que Gibbs s'installerait à l'arrière avec sa petite protégée et l'illustre inconnu. C'était bien plus simple comme ça. Jethro dut attacher les deux enfants : Abigail car elle n'y songea pas, et le petit parce qu'il en était incapable. Il s'était emmêlé les mains dans la ceinture et finirait saucissonné avant de pouvoir dire un mot. Quand le dernier « clic » caractéristique retentit, Franks démarra. La petite Sciuto, bercée par le ronron du moteur et, épuisée par les émotions, eut tôt fait de s'endormir. Elle s'effondra bientôt contre le gamin, dont elle avait refusé d'être séparée. Sa petite tête hochait doucement sur l'épaule du garçon qui fixait la route, l'air sombre. Gibbs l'observait de sa place, se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Il y réfléchissait encore quand la paire d'yeux verts se retrouva dans son champ de vision : le gamin ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Si elle pleure, je vous tue tous.

La voix était claire et forte es trois agents entendirent parfaitement. Il y avait dans cette phrase un petit quelque chose de dérangeant, mais Gibbs ne savait pas si c'étaient les mots en eux-mêmes, ou l'innocence que le ton filtrait à peine. Il avait dit ça comme on dirait : « Tiens, il pleut. ». Mais la menace était bien là.

-On ne va pas faire pleurer Abby. On va vous ramener au NIS et appeler vos parents.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un petit chapitre (pour Firesey, qui l'a réclamé à grand cri et pompoms enthousiastes) qui je l'espère, plaira tout de même. Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous !**

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un calme relatif. Le petit garçon n'était pas très causant, et Gibbs ne voulait pas le forcer à parler. Fornell avait bien tenté de lui faire la conversation, mais à part les voitures et les séries, le gamin était muet. Franks lui avait demandé plusieurs fois son nom : il avait refusé de répondre. En fait, il ignorait carrément Franks. Mais personne ne lui disait rien. C'était un petit garçon. Qui avait été kidnappé, qui plus est. Et puis, Gibbs lui trouvait une bonne tête. Il avait l'air sympathique, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour paraître distant, et son attitude envers Abby l'avait convaincu que ce gamin, aussi borné soit-il, ne pouvait qu'avoir un bon fond.

-Tu sais minus, ce serait bien que tu nous dises ton nom.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel : ça recommençait. Le petit eut un sourire amusé, comme si le manège entre Franks et lui était une vieille habitude. Enfin, au bout d'un certain nombre de kilomètres, il fallait reconnaitre que cela devenait répétitif.

-Tu crois qu'il est bête ?

Gibbs se retourna pour faire face au petit qui lui tirait sur la manche en désignant Mike de sa main libre.

-Non. Je crois juste qu'il voudrait savoir comment tu t'appelles.

-J'ai pas envie de lui dire.

Gibbs leva un sourcil interrogateur mais le gamin était déjà passé à autre chose. Il dégagea le gamin (que le poids d'Abby devait écraser désormais) et attira la petite contre lui. Le gamin le regard, surpris, presque choqué, mais n'osa pas dire un mot. Avait-il peur de lui ? Gibbs en doutait : les enfants ne tirent pas sur les manches des gens dont ils ont peur. Il fit mine de ne plus s'intéresser au gamin pour pouvoir l'espionner tranquillement, mais celui-ci se contenta de balancer les jambes en rythme. Il devait avoir envie de bouger. Faim aussi peut-être.

-Patron, faudrait leur acheter à manger non ?

-Nan ! Tu vas nous poisonner ! Abby réveille-toi y veulent nous poisonner !

La petite se réveilla en sursauts et vint, instinctivement, se blottir contre le gamin. Gibbs poussa un soupir découragé alors que Fornell se retournait pour leur parler.

-On ne va empoisonner personne petit. On pensait juste que vous deviez avoir faim.

-M'en fisse ! Vous nous poisonnerez pas

Les deux jeunes agents échangèrent un sourire. Franks jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Ecoute demi-portion, c'est soit ça, soit ta copine et toi vous allez mourir de faim. Ce serait bête que tu tues ta copine non ?

L'enfant considéra le marché une demi-seconde puis secoua la tête.

-Sa maman lui fera à manger. Toi, tu vas nous poisonner. T'es le chef des deux poisonneurs !

Décidément, ce gosse était têtu. Mais il faut dire que Franks était un peu bourru, malgré ses bons sentiments.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand ils arrivèrent au NIS, il fallut faire preuve d'une diplomatie et d'une patience sans limite pour que les petits acceptent de descendre de la voiture : le gamin retenait Abigail par la manche, alors que la fillette avait voulu se jeter dans les bras de son protecteur. Finalement, Gibbs porta la gamine somnolente et le petit les suivit en trottinant, tout en faisant bien attention à rester loin de Franks et Fornell. Tobias les abandonna pour passer un coup de fil alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur, et là, ce fut le drame. Dans la cage métallique, Franks annonça qu'il allait séparer les deux enfants en attendant l'arrivée de leurs parents. Abby fondit en larmes et le gamin recommença à mettre des coups de pieds à Franks.

-J'ai dit faut pas la faire pleurer espèce de figlio di puttana !

Sous le choc, les deux agents ouvrirent et fermèrent la bouche comme deux poissons rouges très syncro. Le petit détachait nettement mieux les syllabes en italien qu'en anglais. Et surtout, son vocabulaire était des plus intéressant.

-Où as-tu appris des horreurs pareilles ?

-Avec Papa.

Mike eut du mal à déglutir, mais le gamin (bavard cette fois) enchaînait.

-Mamma elle m'a appris tout pleins de mots qu'il faut pas dire ! Mais bon, je les dis quand même parce que c'est rigolo des fois.

Il affichait un sourire d'angelot et Gibbs voyait presque l'auréole au dessus de sa tête. Il fallait juste lui passer un coup de polish. Mais déjà, Franks s'agenouillait à côté du môme.

-Et elle en dit beaucoup des gros mots, ta maman ?

-Des tas ! Même que y en a elle veut pas me les dire. Parce que c'est vraiment des terribles ! Mais ceux-là, c'est Papa qui les dit !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, consterné pour l'un, amusé pour l'autre. C'est ce moment-là que choisi l'ascenseur pour s'ouvrir, alors que le gamin se proposait de réciter tous les gros mots qui lui semblaient rigolos. Abby était ravie, mais l'arrivée dans l'Open Space calma un peu leurs ardeurs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Deuxième chapitre de la soirée (pour Abva et Firesey et toutes les victimes des AIPM : luttons contre la maladie ! Postons un chapitre par jour !) Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous !**

-Alors le Môme, qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?

Franks toisait l'adolescent avec un sourire en coin, un dossier en main. Il n'était pas rare de voir Demi-portion dans l'Open Space. Après tout, c'était un peu devenu son chez lui, au fil des années.

-Je viens chercher Gibbs.

-Il est avec Ducky.

Les traits de l'ado se crispèrent.

-Blessé ?

Une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce leur répondit.

-C'est juste une épaule.

-Juste une épaule ? Tu me rediras ça le jour où ce sera une balle mortelle !

Gibbs fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Cela n'aurait servit qu'à aggraver son cas. Et quand il s'agissait de son « colocataire » comme les collègues l'appelaient, c'était à éviter. Il était têtu comme une mule (la preuve, il rivalisait avec lui !) et avait une fâcheuse tendance à avoir le dernier mot. De sa main libre, il ébouriffa affectueusement le gamin.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, tu as le permis maintenant, on n'aura pas à prendre le bus.

Le gamin leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Franks que le cas était vraiment désespéré. L'homme partageait son opinion, mais il savait que le gamin était capable de survivre à un Gibbs en congés maladie.

-Hé Demi-portion ! Tu me le gardes au chaud pendant deux semaines, compris ?

-Reçu cinq sur cinq ! Pas de menuiserie ni de courses-poursuite pendant quinze jours, c'est pigé ! A demain Franks !

Mike regarda le gamin trottiner vers l'ascenseur : il en connaissait un qui allait subir un sacré sermon pendant le trajet…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Ecoute Demi-portion, tout ce qu'on fait, c'est pour ton bien.

-T'es un… un meurtrieur de petite fille !

Franks se prit la tête dans les mains. Ce môme était vraiment…particulier. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il l'avait installé en salle d'interrogatoire, et le petit semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Déjà qu'il avait dû le porter pour l'emmener dans la pièce, parce qu'il tapait du pied et hurlait comme un cochon qu'on écorche, mais là, ça devenait vraiment long. Le gamin refusait toujours de dire son nom et son prénom, et personne, parmi tous les agents qui faisaient des recherches, ne trouvait d'avis de disparition pour le môme. A croire qu'il n'existait pas. Pourtant, à voir comme il lui tapait sur le système, nul ne pouvait douter de son existence. Comme il était plus qu'agacé, Franks opta pour le silence. Il se mit à ignorer le gamin, qui sembla en être ravi. Cependant, il resta bien sagement sur sa chaise, comme s'il se méfiait. Rien de bien étonnant pour un gamin dans sa situation. A part peut-être sa capacité à rendre les gens complètement fous. Au bout de ce que l'agent pensa être un quart d'heure, le gamin ouvrit la bouche. Franks ne se faisait pas de faux espoir : il allait encore lui sortir un truc stupide sur un film ou une marque de bonbons qu'il aimait bien. Peut-être même une insulte en italien, qui sait ?

-Tu sais, je te déteste pas pour de vrai.

L'homme se raidit sur sa chaise. Là, c'était une déclaration tout à fait inattendue. Il planta son regard dans celui du moufflet qui lui faisait un drôle de sourire, presque timide.

-En fait, je voulais que tu sois Magnum. Mais t'as que la moustache. Et puis, tu râles beaucoup. Et c'est rigolo parce que ta moustache elle bouge quand tu grognes.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aurait mal prit. Mais ce gamin était encore jeune, et, de la manière dont il le disait, ça ressemblait presque à un compliment. Il devait faire une fixette sur les moustaches. Une passion comme une autre…

-Alors comme ça, le Chef des poisonneurs à une moustache vivante ?

Le petit piffa. Il avait l'air de remarquer que les mots étaient faux quand ils étaient dans la bouche d'un adulte.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu parles couramment italien ?

-Voui.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Mamma et Papa y sont italiens des States !

Tout fier de lui, le gamin semait des petits cailloux…

-Et ils s'appellent comment, ton papa et ta maman ?

-Je te dirai pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que ye veux pas !

Franks renonça à son envie de taper sa tête contre la table. Il espérait que le Bleu aurait plus de chance de son côté.

-Dis, c'est quoi un Bleu ?

Franks ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

-Un Bleu, c'est… c'est comme un bleu quand tu tombes de vélo : ça fait mal, c'est chiant, et ça sert à rien, mais c'est nécessaire. C'est là pour te rappeler que tu peux faire des erreurs. Et puis, un jour, ton bleu disparait.

-Alors il va disparaitre le monsieur de la voiture ? Il va être mort ?

-Non. Il va… il va devenir un bon agent. Et il fera partie de l'équipe.

Bizarrement, discuter avec ce môme n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça…


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà un autre chapitre !**

De son côté, Gibbs s'en sortait nettement mieux. Si l'on exceptait le fait qu'Abby n'avait cessé de hurler en réclamant soit ses parents, soit son petit frère, soit ses peluches. Le tout, bien sûr, en restant blottie contre lui. Difficile de faire son travail dans de telles conditions. Mais il fallait faire avec. A dire vrai, il arrivait à faire avec jusqu'à ce que la petite fille change de disque.

-Je veux Tony !

Gibbs sursauta. Tony ? Un éclair de génie le frappa. Ce ne pouvait qu'être le gamin !

-Tu veux aller voir Tony ? Il est dans la salle à côté.

Et là, miracle; la petite sauta de ses genoux. L'Agent en tira la conclusion qui s'imposait : c'était bien le prénom du gamin. Il décida donc de se rendre en salle d'interrogatoire avec Abby. Après tout, Franks lui pardonnerait sans doute l'intrusion, aux vues des circonstances. Et sans doute serait-il content de voir qu'il avait un indice (aussi mince soit-il) sur l'identité du petit. Il traversa la portion de couloir qui les séparaient et ouvrit la porte. Abby s'engouffra immédiatement par l'ouverture pour se jeter sur le petit garçon.

-Alors Tony, tu t'entends bien avec l'Agent Spécial Franks ?

Le gamin releva la tête des bras de la petite fille pour fixer Gibbs, l'air surpris. Il se demandait comment il avait pu deviner.

-Dis Patron, tu vas pas te fâcher hein ?

Gibbs tourna la tête vers Franks, pensant que le gamin s'adressait à lui, mais Tony était bien planté devant le "Bleu". Gibbs croisa le regard de Mike et n'y lu rien. Alors, il se pencha vers le gamin.

-Hey bonhomme, pourquoi tu veux que je me fâche ?

-Moi je veux pas !

-C'est... C'est de la rhétorique Tony. Mais dis-moi, ça te gênes vraiment qu'on sache ton nom ? Tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi si tu ne nous le dis pas. Ta maman doit s'inquiéter tu sais.

Tony sembla hésiter jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne sa mère.

-Alors ça y est, Mamma a arrêté d'être morte ?

Devant l'air joyeux du petit, Gibbs se sentit coupable. Avoir à faire ce genre d'annonce était vraiment horrible. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire quand Franks tourna le gamin vers lui.

-Demi-portion, il faut que tu apprennes un truc. Quand on est mort, on ne peut pas arrêter d'être mort. C'est pour toujours.

Il s'en voulait de devoir être aussi brutal, mais mieux valait que le gamin le déteste lui que s'il détestait Gibbs. Le Bleu était trop sensible quand il s'agissait de gamins. Il les aimait tous. Et trop. Il vit le visage du petit se décomposer, devenir blême et, enfin, le petit corps se mit à tressauter avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Abby était statufiée sur place. Gibbs lança un regard mauvais à Franks, mais ce dernier ne fit pas de remarque. Il avait juste dit ce qui devait être dit. Il quitta la pièce accompagné sous le regard hostile de Gibbs alors que le gamin se mettait à hurler des insultes en italien. La petite n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, et elle avait été ravie de suivre le mouvement, sachant qu'elle crierait s'il le fallait pour retrouver Tony.

Gibbs s'agenouilla à côté du gamin.

-Tony... Ecoute-moi. Je sais que c'est difficile et je suis désolé pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas la faute de Franks. Il est juste un peu idiot sur les bords.

-T'avais dit qu'il était pas bête dans la voiture.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire.

-Ouais, j'ai dit ça. Bouge pas.

Il essuya les larmes du gamin d'un main tout en lui frottant le dos de l'autre.

-Tu vois pas mieux là ?

-Si.

-Allez viens-là.

Il souleva le gamin et le posa sur ses genoux. Il ne pesait pas beaucoup plus qu'Abby. Peut-être avaient-ils le même âge.

-Et si tu me racontais un peu comment ça s'est passé ?

-Mamma elle avait une maladie que tu peux pas soigner. Et j'avais été sage hein ! J'te jure !

Elle avait donc eu un cancer. Ou une maladie du même genre. Dur. Vu l'âge de tony, elle devait être drôlement jeune. D'ailleurs, quel était l'âge exact du gamin ? A demander plus tard. Il était inutile de le brusquer une fois de plus. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, écartant les mèches qui s'étaient collées sur le front du petit. Tony gigota un peu pour faire face à Gibbs et commença à fouiller dans la veste de l'Agent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un stylo.

-Il suffit de demander. C'est plus poli.

-J'aime pas être poli. C'est que pour faire plaisir à Mamma.

Il attrapa le stylo que Gibbs lui tendait et, faute de papier, remonta la manche de l'Agent spécial.

-Je vais te dire un secret. Mais c'est juste toi.

Il avait murmurer tout bas, juste avant d'écrire, en lettres capitales, un peu désordonnées sur le bras de Gibbs : "ANTHONY DINOZZO"


	8. Chapter 8

**Un tout petit chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^Bonne lecture à vous ! (AIPM, ensemble, luttons, ensemble, publions !)**

Gibbs lut encore une fois les lettres noires qui courraient sur son bras. « Anthony DiNozzo ». Tony. Le gamin avait un nom. Sans doute un père. Peut-être des frères et sœurs. Une famille. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air si pressé que ça de les revoir.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Anthony ?

Le petit fit une grimace.

-Oui, mais j'aime pas.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Mieux valait occuper Tony que de le laisser ruminer la dernière révélation en date de Franks.

-Parce que c'est même pas mon nom pour de vrai.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil, perplexe. C'était son nom, ou ça ne l'était pas ? Heureusement, le petit poursuivait.

-Bah, en fait, j'm'appelle…. Junior…

Il avait avoué cela comme s'il confessait un crime, et Gibbs eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire.

-Donc, tu t'appelles comme ton père ? Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Il acquiesça tristement.

-Alors tu t'appelles Anthony, et pas Junior.

-Papa y m'appelle que Junior !

Cette vérité avait dû faire autorité dans le monde de Tony. L'agent spécial lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

-C'est un surnom. Comme Tony.

-Mais Tony, j'aime bien !

Là était donc toute la nuance.

Gibbs remonta sa manche pendant que Tony s'amusait à lancer le stylo en l'air pour l'attraper ensuite. Un jeu comme un autre quand on est cloîtré dans une pièce de douze mètres carrés. Et le pire, c'était de constater que ça avait l'air de l'amuser. Il remuait beaucoup, battant des jambes tout en tendant les bras dans la direction de son jouet. Gibbs n'émit aucune protestation alors que Tony s'occupait, même si le voir bouger sans cesse commençait à lui donner le tournis. Il se doutait qu'un Tony entrain de courir autour de lui aurait un effet décuplé. Ce gosse devait fonctionner aux piles duracell pour passer si facilement d'un extrême à l'autre. D'un coup, il s'arrêta de bouger. Comme statufié. Gibbs fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'enfant. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis recommença à lancer le stylo. Préférant ne pas poser de question pour l'instant, l'agent spécial observa encore le gamin jouer. Et quand il s'arrête à nouveau, il posa une des nombreuses questions qui le taraudaient.

-Dis-moi Tony, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé « Patron », tout à l'heure ?

Le gamin plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus de l'adulte. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

-Ca te vas mieux que d'être Bleu.

Gibbs esquissa un sourire. Ce gosse lui plaisait de plus en plus. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de le laisser partir ?

-Et tu habites où ?

-Je peux pas te dire.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas, ou parce que tu ne veux pas ? Parce que si c'est ça, je connais le nom de ton papa, je peux le retrouver tu sais.

Tony lui lança ce qui devait être un regard suspicieux, mais un sourire vint gâcher l'effet voulu.

-Sur une île ! Tu sais, l'île de New York !

-Manhattan ?

-Nan ! Ca s'est une pomme ! Nan, Long Island !

Notant l'information dans un coin de sa tête, Gibbs se demanda depuis combien de temps Tony avait disparu de la circulation. Impossible de le deviner. Restait à lui poser quelques questions.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui est le président des Etats-Unis ?

-Le type avec le costume qui sent l'eau de Cologne, non ?

Gibbs fixa le gamin, perplexe.

-C'est pas le monsieur qui… qui est marié avec la petite dame blonde ?

Ainsi donc, il mémorisait plus facilement les femmes que les hommes. Le côté italien, sans doute. Sauf que, s'il parlait bien du bon président, ce dernier avait eut le temps de se séparer de son épouse dans un divorce hyper-médiatisé. Dont le gamin ne gardait aucun souvenir.

-Oui, c'est lui. Tu en connais des choses dis-moi.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-J'suis pas un petit moi !

Gibbs acquiesça en souriant, un peu moqueur alors qu'un « boom ! » retentissait: la petite tête d'une Abby trop pressée pour ouvrir la porte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Le chapitre le plus court du monde. Mais, vu que Firesey a posté, que PinkBlueGreen et tant d'autres ont fait de même... Sachez juste que j'ai développé une nouvelle pathologie très contagieuse (enfin, j'étais en rémission, mais c'est foutu) : La Robin-mania ! (donc, ne vous étonnez pas si, très prochainement, une fanfic Batman arrive sur vos écrans.) Bonne lecture à vous ! (Teen'slife suivra dans la semaine !) Gros bisous et couvrez-vous bien, il faut froid !**

-GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBBS !

Cette gamine avait un véritable don pour pousser dans les aigus.

Et surtout, elle possédait une maladresse hors du commun. Il se souvenait encore des nombreuses fois où elle avait heurté la barrière de son jardin faute d'ouvrir la petite porte.

-TONYYYYYYYYYYY !

Le cri suraigu sembla tétaniser le petit garçon, qui, cependant, ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Ca va ?

Abby avait les bras chargés de bonbons et semblait ne plus rien attendre d'autre que le feu vert de Tony pour tout dévorer. Le petit garçon, lui, était complètement ailleurs. Pas très concentré, il n'avait pas daigné quitter les genoux de Gibbs et commençait à s'intéresser à la veste de l'agent. Une passion comme une autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tony sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

-Rien. Enfin, je crois.

Jethro esquissa un sourire et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux : il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce gamin lui plaisait bien. Il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus mignon et, surtout, il le faisait bien rire (intérieurement : il ne pouvait pas se moquer ouvertement d'un enfant de moins de dix ans voyons !). Ce petit poids sur ses genoux semblait (en prime !) l'apprécier. Que demander de plus ? Il allait se tourner vers Franks quand le petit lui tira la manche.

-Oui ?

-Dis, tu vas pas l'appeler, hein ?

Les petits yeux verts avaient l'air tout troublés. Gibbs reçut le message cinq sur cinq.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas l'appeler ? Ton papa doit avoir très envie de te revoir.

-Je sais pas. Je veux pas aller avec lui.

Gibbs et Franks échangèrent un regard ennuyé : eux qui pensaient que les choses allaient se simplifier APRES la libération d'Abby, ils avaient fait fausse route ! La découverte d'Anthony DiNozzo ne faisait que rajouter à l'amas de problèmes. Pourtant, personne n'avait envie de troubler davantage les deux petits.

-Tony, il faut que j'appelle ton papa.

-T'es vraiment obligé ?

La petite voix, teintée d'espoir, réveilla quelque chose en Gibbs : l'angoisse. Une capacité à tuer quiconque ferait du mal à ce gosse, aussi. Une sorte d'instinct paternel. Multiplié… puissance Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Non, je ne fais pas ça pour me moquer de vous, juste pour le... suspens. Pardonnez-moi. (Gwenetsi, souviens-toi que je peux encore bâcher Senior pour l'instant^^). Bonne lecture à vous et gros gros gros bisous. WJ**

* * *

Au travers de la vitre teintée, Gibbs observait son petit protégé. Tony divertissait Abby, faisant de grands gestes et un nombre incalculable de grimaces. Mais Gibbs voyait au-delà des apparences. Anthony DiNozzo Jr était une véritable petite boule d'angoisse à cet instant précis. Il commençait à comprendre le petit garçon, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Et il était, à ce moment-là, intimement persuadé que le petit garçon tremblait d'effroi à l'idée du coup de fil qu'il était supposé passer. Il avait dit à Tony qu'il devait appeler son père. Et c'était la vérité. Mais bizarrement, il ne savait plus quoi faire exactement fasse à l'inquiétude du petit. Qu'est-ce qu'Anthony Senior pouvait bien avoir fait de si terrible pour que Tony ait peur à ce point ? Il fixait le téléphone, hésitant à composer le numéro quand Mike Franks le rejoignit.

-Un problème de conscience le Bleu ?

Gibbs tourna la tête vers son patron, tiraillé entre l'envie de dévoiler le fond de sa pensée et le sens du devoir. Il posa alors son regard devant lui, et ce fut la vision d'un Tony bondissant avec une Abigail surexcitée qui eurent raison de lui.

-Je pense que Tony ne veut pas que j'appelle son père.

-Et alors ?

Choqué, l'agent spécial se tourna pour faire face à son mentor.

-Alors ? Alors, ce gamin, qui n'a même pas neuf ans, a peur que je téléphone à son père. Ce n'est pas normal ! Un enfant normal serait ravi de retrouver son père ! Un enfant normal ne serait pas tétanisé à l'idée de rentrer chez lui !

Franks pivota pour faire face à la vitre sans teint.

-Je sais ce que tu penses le Bleu, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un prévienne DiNozzo que son fils est ici. Et entre nous, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui t'y colles.

Là-dessus, le chef d'équipe asséna une tape bourrue mais amicale sur l'épaule de son subalterne avant de partir, l'abandonnant à sa corvée.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Tony jouait à la bataille avec Abby, alternant victoires et défaites avec une joie non contenue, abattant ses cartes en riant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ignorait que les cris qui retentissaient dans le couloir allaient celler son avenir…


	11. Chapter 11

**La suite du chapitre précédent... en aussi court, mais au moins, il y a de l'événement ! Par contre, prière de ne pas me lapider. Merci !**

**Gros bisous à toutes et à tous. Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

Lorsque Tony comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se laissa glisser au bas de sa chaise et se dirigea en marchant calmement, un petit air curieux au visage, vers la porte. N'osant pas ouvrir la porte et arriver à un moment inopportun, l'enfant s'arrêta derrière la porte et plaqua son oreille contre le bois, espérant entendre des brides de conversations, si possible quelque chose d'intéressant. Gibbs serait drôlement content de voir qu'il savait faire des enquêtes, comme Magnum ! Et peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir son Bleu !

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Qui êtes vous pour passer outre la sécurité !

-A votre avis, Agent Gibbs ?

-Si je vous pose la question, il y a peut-être une raison, non ?

-Vous m'avez dérangé en pleine réunion avec mes principaux collaborateurs, et vous avez le culot de me demander qui je suis ?

Gibbs comprit alors que l'homme en costard-cravate qui le dévisageait sans tenter de cacher ne serait-ce qu'une miette de son mépris était Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

-Je vous ai appelé au sujet de la disparition de votre fils. Disparition que vous n'avez, par ailleurs, pas jugé bon de déclarer.

-Junior est ici ?

L'agent soupira. Senior ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait.

-Oui, il est ici.

-Ah. Vous auriez pu le dire au téléphone. Ca m'aurait épargné le voyage.

-Pardon !

Senior éluda la question d'un mouvement de la main.

-J'aurais envoyé un chauffeur.

Gibbs ravala toutes les injures qu'il comptait lancer au visage de Senior quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et que Tony se jeta littéralement dans ses jambes. Puis, le petit garçon se stabilisa (et oui, personne n'est à l'abri d'un dérapage sur le lino) et se planta devant son père, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Papa ! Ha venito !

Le petit garçon se retenait clairement de sautiller de joie. L'adulte, lui, fixa un instant l'enfant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'agent spécial.

-J'aimerai voir Junior, si vous voulez bien.

A cet instant, la mine déconfite de Tony suffisait à expliquer la situation.

-Vous êtes en face de lui !

-Papa ! Sono Tony ! Papa !

Mais Senior s'obstinait à ignorer son fils.

-Si la police Américaine n'est pas capable de faire son travail, elle devrait au moins éviter de déranger les honnêtes citoyens !

-Si je doute d'une chose, c'est bien de votre honnêteté !

-Papa !

-Mi scusi, no ho figlio. Ne m'appellez plus Gibbs.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, laissant un petit garçon qui criait en italien, tentant désespérément de prouver qu'il était bien, pour de vrai, Anthony DiNozzo, alors que les larmes commençaient à monter et un agent spécial qui ressentait des pulsions meurtrières sans précédents.


	12. Chapter 12

**A la demande de PBG : mini-Tony fait son grand retour. Il vous embrasse tout fort (et mini-Abby aussi)**

**Bonne lecture à vous et mille merci. (chaque review rapproche Tony du bonheur)**

* * *

_-Mi scusi, non ho figlio. _

Cette phrase résonnait à ses oreilles. Même s'il n'en comprenait que vaguement le sens.

_-__Ne m'appelez plus, Gibbs._

Celle-ci, par contre, ne lui échappait en rien. Le sens était clair pour lui : Senior était une ordure de la pire espèce. Et le petit garçon qui se tenait debout à côté de lui n'allait pas le contredire.

Il se tourna vers Tony qui, lui, releva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il semblait avoir reprit contenance sur les sanglots qui menaçaient le ciel du NCIS, comme des nuages noirs annonçant un orage.

-Je vais aller à la SPA des Enfants alors ?

Il n'avait pas l'air terrifié à l'idée d'être expédié dans un foyer, plutôt… résigné. Ce qui attrista encore plus Gibbs. Il s'agenouilla à côté du petit et posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Hey bonhomme, personne ne va t'envoyer là-bas, d'accord ?

Tony le fixait, son regard plongé dans le sien, comme s'il essayait de décider si, oui ou non, Gibbs lui mentait. L'Agent spécial songea à sa fille, Kelly. Elle ne se serait jamais posé la question. Elle l'aurait cru sur parole. Mais Kelly n'était pas Tony. Et Tony avait besoin d'une preuve.

-Tu sais quoi ?

La petite tête pivota de droite à gauche.

-Tu vas aller jouer avec Abby. Et moi, je vais aller arranger ça. Tu veux bien ?

L'enfant eut une moue dubitative, mais il ne manifesta pas ouvertement son objection. Trainant les pieds, il se dirigea vers la porte et alla s'installer à côté d'Abby, sans dire un mot.

Jethro décida de faire de son mieux : rattraper Senior.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Dans le couloir, il croisa Jenny Shepard, qui taillait une bavette avec l'homme d'affaire italien. Ce dernier semblait loin d'être bouleversé, malgré la raison initiale de sa présence dans les locaux du NIS.

-DiNozzo !

La stagiaire et l'homme se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Agent Gibbs ?

-Vous êtes son père. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme ça !

-Junior ne serait jamais dans un tel état. Junior reste toujours présentable. Et Junior ne pleure pas. Ce garçon n'est pas un DiNozzo. Ce n'est pas MON fils.

Jenny ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la discussion : du haut de ses vingt ans, elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait le NIS, ni les intrigues qui y avaient lieu. Mais elle ne loupait rien de la rage qui animait Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ni de la froideur de DiNozzo, qui semblait parler d'un objet plus que d'un enfant.

-C'est Votre fils. Vous le savez. Vous l'avez reconnu. Il vous a reconnu. Vous jouez avec le feu. Nous sommes actuellement en train de contacter votre famille. On verra bien si Tony n'est pas un DiNozzo.

-Si vous l'aimez tant que ça, qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de l'adopter, votre mioche ?

Et DiNozzo salua Jenny d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bâtiment.

Surlecufiés, Jenny et Gibbs échangèrent un regard.

-C'est son fils ou c'est un suspect ?

Gibbs ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre Tony et Abby.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Tu n'as pas des oncles, des tantes ? Des grands-parents ?

-L'oncle Clive il est dans un basile. Et Nonna elle est morte parce que Mamma elle l'est aussi.

-Tu n'as pas de cousins, de parrain ? de Marraine ?

-Non. J'ai que Magnum.

Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta.

-Et Abby.

Gibbs lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement avant de le laisser retourner à ses jouets. Senior avait raison. S'il l'aimait tellement, pourquoi pas ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Un petit chapitre pour vous prouver que Franks n'a pas encore fusiller "Demi-Portion". En espérant que ça vous plaira. Gros gros gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était temps pour Ducky de s'assurer de l'état de santé des deux enfants. Une tâche difficile. Personne n'avait songé à quel point...

-Tony, revient ici !

-Nan, j'va vous tuyer !

Anthony DiNozzo Junior tenait l'arme de l'agent Franks à deux mains et pointait l'agent d'un air mauvais.

-Je va vous tuyer ! Attention !

Il tenait fermement le pistolet et tout le monde sursauta quand un "pan!" retentit dans la pièce.

Tony se retourna vers Abby qui riait aux éclats.

-Mais c'est pas drôleuh ! J'avais pas enlevé la sécurité moi...

Gibbs se précipita et lui arracha l'arme des mains, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

-Ne refais plus JAMAIS un truc pareil ! Plus JAMAIS tu m'entends !

Tony se mit à trembler devant la colère de Gibbs, incapable de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'angoisse.

-Tue pas Abby s'il te plait. Tue pas Abby.

Devant l'air terrorrisé du gamin, Gibbs comprit qu'il devait reculer. Il s'écarta un peu, fit un pas en arrière et s'accroupit pour être au niveau de Tony.

-Je ne vais pas tuer Abby bonhomme.

-Tu jures ?

-Je te le jure. On ne fera rien à Abby.

Tony le fixait d'un air peu convaincu.

-J'veux pas qu'on nous ostulte avec le pédiatre des morts.

Gibbs haussa un sourcil.

-J'veux pas être dans la rubrique nécrophile.

La petite phrase, murmurée, fit rire Franks. Gibbs le fusilla du regard : on ne riait pas face aux peurs d'un enfant.

-Tu veux dire la rubrique nécrologique.

Tony le fixa d'un regard vide, cligna des yeux deux fois, fit une moue puis acquiesça.

-Je sais pas encore très bien les mots compliqués tu sais...

Gibbs lui fit un sourire et lui ébourrifa les cheveux affectueusement.

-Tu sais, j'ai du mal avec certains mots moi aussi.

Tony haussa les épaules et retourna auprès de son amie : le message était clair : rêve pas, ton légiste, il peut aller se brosser. Loin d'être la politique de la maison. Mais ça, c'était un tout autre chapitre...


	14. Chapter 14

**A la demande de PBG, Mini-Tony fait son grand retour ! Et, il tient à vous dire des choses... *soulève Mini-Tony et le pose devant elle, juste derrière un micro, sur une petite estrade***

**Mini-Tony : Euh... Bonjour. Euh... *se tourne vers WJ* J'ai le tract... *WJ le pousse vers le public* Et je vous aime. Et j'aime pas les micros... *court hors de la scène vers Gibbs, qui attrape la main du petit garçon et tourne les talons, non sans un regard réprobateur à WJ***

**Bonne lecture à vous mes p'tits coeurs !**

**(mention à la personnalité au nom qui ressemble à un code barre de Pline !)**

**Bisous !**

* * *

Si l'épisode d'un Tony armé avait bien calmé les agents, ils n'avaient pas changé d'avis quant à la nécessité pour les deux enfants de se faire examiner par un médecin compétant. Or, au NIS, quand on voulait un docteur compétant, on faisait appel à...

-Ducky, ou Docteur Donald Mallard. C'est notre médecin.

Tony écarquilla les yeux d'un air incrédule alors qu'Abby se mit à rire.

-T'es un canard ?

Le petit garçon pivota sur sa droite en un instant.

-Ne pastise pas avec l'ennemi ! Il veut nous autopiser !

-Mais c'est un canard ! Et il s'appelle Donald ! Les Donald sont gentils ! Même Mickey il le sait !

-Et Donald Treumpf alors ?

-Bah, c'est un grand qui joue aux Lego !

Mike Franks haussa un sourcil. Drôle de discussion. Que se passait-il dans la tête de ses enfants.

-D'abord, Picsou il est radin !

-Mais c'est un canard !

-Les écossais aussi sont réputés pour leur bas de laine mon garçon.

-Picsou EST écossais monsieur.

-Ce qui ne fait pas de moi un radin pour autant, mon jeune ami.

-Je te connais pas monsieur !

-Raison de plus pour éviter les préjugés, demi-portion.

-Arrête de me couper, tu ressembles juste à un Rapetou sorti de prison !

-Et toi, tu as la tête à claque d'Horace.

-Mais je veux pas épouser Annabelle moi !

Ducky écoutait très attentivement la conversation, mais jugea nécessaire d'intervenir.

-Techniquement, Annabelle et Horace ne sont pas mariés. Ils ne vivent d'ailleurs pas ensemble. Les numéros 47 et 693 ont bien laissé sous-entendre un concubinage, mais la presse de l'époque n'aurait jamais approuvé un comportement aussi désinvolte. Voilà pourquoi les héros des bandes dessinées de ce cher Walter Disney sont éternellement dans la découverte de l'autre. Cette jeunesse éternelle permet une publication hebdomadaire beaucoup plus en phase avec les moeurs encore très puritaine de notre société...

Subjugués, Anthony et Abigail étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Ducky, complètement absorbés dans le récit de ce monsieur assez âgé pour être leur grand-père, mais pourtant bien plus exotique.

Tony s'approcha un peu et tira sur la manche du docteur.

-Dis monsieur le docteur...

-Oui mon garçon ?

-Maintenant que tu nous as vu, tu sais qu'on est pas en mort des épaules et tout et tout, on peut partir ? S'il te plaiiiiiiit !

Ducky lui recoiffa les cheveux d'un geste de la main.

-Mon garçon, je crains que je ne doive tout de même vous ausculter.

-Mais on veut pas que tu nous sculptes ! Ca va faire mal !

Tony avait fait un bond en arrière et s'était retrouvé le dos dans les jambes de Gibbs. Sursautant une seconde fois, il avait couru se cacher derrière Mike.

-Dis, toi, vu que tu nous aimes pas mais que tu veux pas qu'on meurt, tu pourrais pas nous laisser nous fuir ?

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Bah, si tu ouvres la porte, on court, et hop !, tu n'as plus à enquêter sur nous !

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, cette option sembla envisageable aux yeux du chef d'équipe. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son cerveau.

-Même pas en rêve mini-Braillard.

-T'es juste un lâche...

Soupirant, le petit garçon leva les yeux vers Gibbs, qui ancra son regard dans le sien.

_Je ne veux pas y aller. T'es nul si tu crois que je fais les trucs que je veux pas faire._

_Tu vas te faire soigner. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout._

_J'suis pas un bébé. Je sais que j'ai raison. Jamais je vais le laisser le découper en morceau comme le boucher dans le Saint Nicolas !_

_Tony, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. Je resterai là. Personne ne te fera du mal._

_En plus, ça pue le désinfectant qui pique la peau et qu'après on pleure et je veux pas et je le ferai pas et t'es méchant comme le monsieur à la moustache et je veux que ma Mamma arrête d'être morte parce que c'est pas drôle comme jeu et je veux que Abby elle me prête ses couettes. Et j'ai faim et..._

_Ma fille me manque. Ma femme me manque._

_... La pizza, c'est chouettement bon. Ou des tacos alors. C'est bon aussi les tacos._

_Café._

_Gauffres._

_Café noir, sans sucre._

_Chocolat chaud, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein s de sucre. _

_Une cafetière._

_ET du lait !_

_Un camion._

_Une chupa chups ?_

_Un convoi exceptionnel._

_Nan, deux chupa chups. Abby elle aimera aussi._

_Livré avc un tuyau d'arrosage, pour boire plus vite._

_Peut-être une glace. Avec du chocolat ! _

_Et peut-être une glace. _

_Avec de la menthe !_

_Menthe-chocolat, ce sera très bien._

_Et un peu de coulis, parce que c'est rigolo, et on peut en mettre sur les doigts sans se faire punir._

_Avec du coulis, comme quand j'allais au parc avec Kelly._

_Peut-être que si je réussi à nous sauver, Abby et moi, le Boss va être fier de moi quand il sera plus nhypotisé, et on ira manger une glace ?_

_Si Tony se laisse ausculter, je demanderai l'autorisation de l'emmener manger une glace._

Se fixant dans le blanc des yeux, les deux protagonistes ce serait à celui qui cèderait le premier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est... un drabble. J'essaie de me remettre dans le bain (je pense faire une suite à ce passage demain.) J'avais vraiment envie de reprendre WGH, mais il me fallait rentrer à nouveau dans le bain... J'espère que ce (minuscule, ridiculissime) passage vous fera tout de même plaisir (ou vous passera l'envie de me couper en deux). Mes partiels étant fini (je reprends les cours lundi) je devrais pouvoir écrire un peu plus. Disons un chap d'une fic par semaine. (ce serait déjà bcp). Continuez de me harceler. Et merci pour tout. Bonne lecture et Groooooooooooooooooos bisous à vous !**

* * *

-Je veux pas qu'on nous sculpte. Ca sert à rien.

Gibbs poussa un soupir. Ducky, lui, réprima un rire face à la moue boudeuse de petit garçon.

-Je trouve, au contraire, que cela pourrait être fort utile mon garçon.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, cela permettrait à Abigail de pouvoir retourner voir sa maman et son papa plus rapidement.

-Pourquoi ?

Gibbs décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

-Il faut avoir le rapport du docteur pour qu'Abby puisse rentrer chez elle.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bête.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Je trouve que c'est bête. D'abord, sa maman, elle saura si elle est malade ou pas. C'est une maman. Les mamans, ça sait.

Vérité générale connue de tous... mais rarement prise en compte. Les adultes échangèrent un regard. La solution tiendrait-elle debout dans une paire de talons hauts ?

-On ne peut pas faire venir la maman d'Abby tout de suite, mais on a une autre maman ici. Ca vous irait ?

Abby fit une moue, pas très enchantée de savoir sa maman recalée par une obscure règle idiote de ce jeu bizarre auquel elle n'aimait pas trop jouer. Tony, lui, se posait moins de questions.

-C'est une maman comment ?

-Avec des enfants. Répondit Mike Franks.

-C'est même pas drôle d'abord. Bouda Tony en croisant les bras autour de son petit torse.

-Le Bleu, va chercher Ann-Cécile.

Et Gibbs quitta la salle d'autopsie au pas de course.

Wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-wgh-

Le claquement distinct d'une paire de talons se fit entendre, et, lorsque les portes de la salle d'autopsie s'ouvrirent, un délicieux parfum de pomme caramélisée vint chatouiller les narines des enfants. Tony se retourna pour découvrir...

-C'est votre maman ?

-Non, c'est _ma_ maman !

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... t'es qui toi ?

-Timothy McGee. Et c'est ma maman. Je la prête pas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Timothy McGee, regard sévère, fixait Tony.

-T'auras pas ma maman. C'est ma mienne !

-Timothy !

Ann-Cécile fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas très gentil Timothy ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !

-Pardon Maman...

Ann-Cécile McGee lâcha la main de son petit garçon, qui, d'un air penaud, regardait ses baskets.

-Pardon les copains.

Tony imita le regard perçant de Gibbs, avant de tendre la main à Timothy.

-Tu viens pour jouer avec Abby et moi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas prêter ta maman ? Demanda Abby.

-Parce qu'elle est à moi !

-Et si je te prête ma maman ?

-Hmmm... d'accord.

-Alors tu nous la prête ? S'étonna Tony.

-Pas à toi Tony. Toi, tu peux pas lui prêter ta maman, vu que tu l'as plus. Alors ça marche pas.

-T'as pu ta maman ?

-Non, je l'ai laissé être morte...

Tony baissa la tête, honteux. Timothy écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est comme Toudou, mon hamster. Je l'ai laissé aller dans la chambre de Sarah, et après, il bougeait plus du tout. Ca se mange pas, la pâte à modeler...

-C'est quoi, la pâte à modeler ?

Tim le regarda, incrédule.

-Bah, je te montrerai ! Je suis sûr que Maman elle en a dans son bureau !

Ann-Cécile devint rouge écarlate. Mais les autres agents ne purent que sourire.

-Mais, ton hamster... il arrêtera d'être mort lui ou pas ?

-Bah non, quand on est mort, c'est pour tout le temps.

-Même pour les hamsters ?

-Oui.

-Oh.

Abby, elle, s'était rapprochée de madame McGee.

-Dis, madame, tu l'as eu où ton parfum de dessert ?

Ann-Cécile s'agenouilla au niveau d'Abby et commença à discuter avec elle, vérifiant du coin de l'oeil que Timothy et Tony ne faisaient pas de bêtises.

Ducky se racla la gorge en souriant.

-Le but serait de pouvoir les examiner, Ann-Cécile.

-Je comprends Ducky, ne vous faites pas de soucis. Je m'en occupe.

Timothy, lui, se promenait dans la salle d'autopsie comme s'il eut s'agit d'une pièce de sa maison.

-T'as pas peur d'être sculpté ?

-D'être soigné ? Nan. Pourquoi ?

-Bah, le docteur, il va nous sculpter, Abby et moi...

-Ducky est le meilleur docteur de tout partout ! Et même ailleurs !

-Tu crois ?

-Quand il fait des vaccins, on sent même pas le pic !

-C'est quoi les vaccins ?

-Mais, tu sais quoi en fait ?

-TIMOTHY !

-Pardon Maman.

Tony, lui, était allé rejoindre Gibbs.

-Dis Patron... on peut partir ?

-Non Tony, il faut que tu te fasses ausculter.

-Mais j'ai pas envie.

-Tony...

-S'il te plait Tony.

-Non...

-On fait un marché ?

-Ca dépend.

Gibbs prit Tony dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Si tu es gentil et que tu te laisses soigner par Ducky, je t'emmène manger une glace ensuite. Ca te va ?

-On peut pas manger la glace d'abord ?

-Non.

-Et on ira juste toi et moi ?

-Oui. Abby sera avec sa maman.

-Alors, je veux bien. Mais tu promets ?

-Je te le promets.

-Tu jures ?

-Je jure.

-Sur la Ferrari de Magnum ?

-Sur la Ferrari de Magnum. Mais tu sais, elle est pas vraiment à Magnum, la Ferrari.

-Haaaaaaaan ! Tu connais Magnum !

Gibbs se mit à rire quand les petits bras de Tony se nouèrent (un peu trop fort) autour de son cou.

-Alors ?

-Je veux bien !

Gibbs posa donc Tony, qui courut dans les jambes de Ducky.

-Tu me regardes et ensuite, je m'en va !


End file.
